


Pirate Paso Doble

by LadyciaraMiggles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyciaraMiggles/pseuds/LadyciaraMiggles
Summary: Emma and Killian need to get practising if they are going to stay in the dance competition for another week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've actually managed to finish and I've never shared anything like this before. I'm not terribly happy with the ending so it may get reworked.

‘Again’ she gasps breathlessly, 'faster and I need you to keep your eyes locked on mine this time Pirate!’

Killian raises an eyebrow and grins salaciously at Emma, not releasing her from his embrace. He can feel her heart pounding close to his own, the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest as she catches her breath. 'As you wish Princess, I love it when you’re so demanding.’

'If you get it right’ she whispers 'maybe later we can try something a little slower, softer, more romantic.’

He pulls away and gently turns her in his arms to face the full length mirror before him. His right hand across her flat stomach holds her close to him and her head drops back to rest against his shoulder, blonde curls tumbling around her neck. Watching Emma’s reaction in the glass he lightly caresses her cheek and throat with his hook, drawing it in a trail down towards her cleavage. 'Like this?’ He asks, his scruff brushing against her earlobe. Her pupils dilate as a flush rises up her neck. But then she takes a faltering breath and manages to gain some composure again.

'That’s not what I meant and you know it Jones, if we don’t want to be in the dance off this weekend, we have to nail this performance. Let’s get this Paso perfected and then we can progress to the Rumba after lunch. We’ve lost three day practice already this week with your touring schedule, and that’s the last thing we need with two new routines to learn.’

'Well you can’t blame this dashing rapscallion for trying.’ Chuckling as he steps away with a theatrical bow, and another smirk, Killian moves to the other side of the studio and retrieves his cape and plastic sword from where they were cast aside earlier. He feels more than a little foolish brandishing a child’s superhero cape and toy sword but knows that the props will be replaced with a real cutlass and leather greatcoat on the night.

Emma stands with her hands on her hips with a look halfway between amusement and exasperation on her face. Amusement wins out and with a soft laugh she strides to where her own sword was thrown and bends to pick it up.

'Ready pirate?’  
'Always milady’

Moving to the Ipod resting against the mirrored wall of the studio, Emma resets the music and quickly takes her position opposite Killian. The strings of 'Hook-napped’ fill the air as Emma and Killian begin their choreographed swordplay.

Killian advances towards Emma, his head chest out and head held high, arms crossed in front of him, his hook resting over the sword held in his right hand. Emma retreats in time, circling away from him, her own sword held in her right hand, the petticoat over her dance leggings bunched in her left. All good humour has vanished from Killian’s face, his features schooled in an expression of fury and passion, his blue eyes piercing into Emma’s green ones as he again strides towards her. With a crescendo in the music, they lock swords and pull closer together, Killian’s steps staccato and forceful, two more steps and Emma breaks free, ducking under his raised arm and retreating to the edge of the dance space. They mirror each others poses, each exaggerated stance quickly transitioning to the next as they dance back together. Arms held wide, then twisting and turning one arm and sword aloft, whilst their other arms entwine to spin each other round.

With the next phrase of the music, Killian stamps his foot in a strong apel and strides towards Emma, reaching her in three bold steps. As she again retreats, her sword held aloft in protection, Killian spins twice, his hook poised in front of his chest and his sword swinging above his head as the cape fans out behind him dramatically. He closes upon his kidnapped Princess and traps her between his hook and sword. Circling each other whilst moving into hold they discard their swords and Killian unclasps his cape, tossing it the corner of the room.

Staying in hold for the moment they gallop across the floor, alternating between keeping their hips pressed together and facing forward in a classic promenade. Breaking apart again with more flamenco stamps, and Spanish lines in their arms and upper bodies, they weave around each other in this pirate swordfight turned courtship. Another flurry across the floor in hold and Killian pulls Emma to him and dips her backwards over his knee into their final position, the princess succumbing to the pirate’s charms.

Flushed and out of breath, Killian pulls Emma upright again but doesn’t release his hold on her. She sighs, lost for a moment in the depths of his eyes and the passion he expressed in his every move. Their faces are so close together his dark locks tickle her forehead, and his breath is hot against her skin. His eyes search her own and she wonders if the passion she sees reflected back at her are more than the just the exhilaration of the dance.

'Was that fast enough for you Swan?’ he asks, still not letting go or breaking eye contact. Emma nods, unwilling to trust her voice. 'So now that the pirate has captured his princess, how does he win her heart?’, Killian murmurs.

Aiming to keep her professional distance for now at least, Emma steps away from Killian’s embrace and with a flirty glance over her shoulder as she walks towards the studio door replies: 'That’s something for this afternoon’s session Jones. Take a break, get something to eat and we’ll start on the Rumba after lunch. If you think you can handle it!’


End file.
